Fantasmagorique
by Kofuu
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour une personne spéciale aux yeux de notre petit Comte. Seulement, de mauvais souvenirs refont surface... Comme de bons !
1. Chapitre 0 : Prélude

**TITRE : **Fantasmagorique

**GENRE : **Romance (yaoi) et humour (avec une touche de drame)

**RATING : **T dans l'ensemble mais très variable pour les différents chapitres

**DISCLAIMER : **Rien est à moi ! Tout les personnages sont de Yana-sama à part Marine D. White Phantomhive qui m'appartient.

**NOTE : **C'est ma toute première fic de Kuro' ! Soyez indulgents Mesdames et Messieurs... Surtout devant une Noble ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! %D Enfin... Comme déjà dit, les ratings changeront suivant les chapitres (allant du shônen-ai à du yaoi shôta pur et dur =3 ) ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, votre ami Internet se fera une joie de se fermer (avec votre aide bien sûr) ! Hum... Que dire d'autre... Rien pour l'instant...

Bon, alors ! Bon lisage~

* * *

~**Prélude**~

Dans une campagne anglaise, un magnifique manoir surplombait la forêt : le manoir Phantomhive.

Il était 15h50, l'heure du thé de l'après-midi approchait.

Ciel, qui s'affairait à ses habituelles occupations, attendait impatiament ce délicieux moment de la journée - l'un des seuls répis qu'il passait en une très bonne compagnie.

« Qui est donc cette _"très bonne compagnie"_ ? » me diriez-vous.

Et bien, ce n'est autre que son incroyable et fidèle majordome, bien sûr !

Ciel adorait passer des moments seul avec lui-... Mais l'on s'égare...

Aujourd'hui est un jour assez spécial : aujourd'hui Marine, sa cousine, fête ses 14 ans...

* * *

C'est court hein ? Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Après tout, ce n'est que la "Prélude". J'ai le premier chapitre au brouillon, je le posterai sûrement demain (ce soir si vous êtes chanceux ° 3° ).

Si vous avez lu, laissez-moi votre avis ! J'en prendrai compte (et ça me permettra aussi de découvrir vos propres fics !) ! Donc, à vot' bon coeur, M'sieur-Dame !

Et see you soon~ =3


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle tant attendue

**TITRE : **Fantasmagorique

**GENRE : **Romance (yaoi) et humour (avec une touche de drame)

**RATING : **T dans l'ensemble mais très variable pour les différents chapitres (K pour ce chapitre)

**DISCLAIMER : **Encore une fois, tout l'univers de Kuro' ne m'appartient pas ! À un détail près : Marine D. White Phantomhive est le fruit de mon imagination (à prononcer avec un accent anglais s'il vous plaît !).

**NOTE : **Voici le first chapter ! Je l'avais sur brouillon depuis deux jours, mais je n'ai fini de la taper qu'aujourd'hui. ^^ Ah ! Et s'il y a des fautes, dites-le moi surtout ! Je ne les supporte pas (alors si c'est moi qui les produits... u_u ) !

Enjoy~

* * *

~**Une nouvelle tant "attendue"**~

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Marine D. White Phantomhive était retournée vivre dans le manoir de son cher cousin.

Le soleil venait juste de finir son levé que la chambre, qui était jusqu'à présent dans la pénombre, fut baignée des doux rayons lumineux du matin. Sebastian venait d'ouvrir les sombres rideaux et allait, comme à son habitude, réveiller son jeune Maître ébloui par la lumière.

« Bonjour, Botchan. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose des petits sablés aux éclats de caramel. »

Ciel se libéra des couvertures et s'assit au bord de son lit, faisant face au plus âgé qui remplissait une tasse d'un thé dégageant un délicieux parfum.

« Cette senteur... Serai-ce du Darjeeling ? _demanda Ciel enivré par la douce odeur__._

_ Oui, Monsieur. C'est un Darjeeling de la maison Twinings* accompagné d'un nuage de lait. »

Sebastian donna la tasse au Comte qui la prit. Il en bu une gorgée tout en savourant cet arôme à la fois doux, fort et sucré tout en laissant place à une délicieuse amertume.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour, Sebastian ?

_ Rien de bien important... _répondit, impassible, le majordome tout en tendant le journal fraîchement repassé à Ciel__._ »

En effet, rien d'assez excitant n'était arrivé depuis maintenant une semaine... **_Sauvetage d'un homme au bord de la noyade_**, **_Les restaurants en pleine concurrence_**, **_Les nouvelles folies mondaines_** et une ribambelle d'autres titres aussi futiles les uns que les autres faisaient la "une" des journaux.

Le jeune garçon jeta alors ces papiers sur le lit et releva la tête, signe que son aîné pouvait le changer. Sebastian s'approcha, se mit à genoux devant l'adolescent et commença à déboutonner son vêtement de nuit.

À peine deux boutons défaits que le brun se figea...

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? _remarqua le plus jeune, étonné par l'attitude de son majordome. _»

Une fraction de seconde après qu'il eut fini de parler, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son bras droit, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cris de surprise**.

Les deux hommes suivirent du regard ce bras, ou plutôt, cette main tâtonner l'air, puis, la table de chevet jusqu'à attraper un sablé pour enfin retourner dans la blancheur des draps. Un sourire amusé s'étira alors sur le visage de Sebastian.

« Allons Mademoiselle... Cela n'est pas très correcte de manger allongée et sous les couvertures qui plus est ! »

Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre en guise de réponse.

« _"Mademoiselle"_ ?... Mais... ! »

Ciel tira les étoffes soyeuses laissant à découvert la cause de cette petite "agitation" qui n'était autre que sa propre cousine.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre ? _lança-t-il, énervé._

_ ... -pas... dormir... »

Le jeune noble ne répliqua rien sur le moment. La vue de l'adolescente à moitié endormie, grignotant son biscuit en étant en position fœtale le calma. Il se posa à côté d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Sebastian. »

Le majordome fit une rapide courbette et contourna le lit pour pouvoir s'occuper de la jeune fille. Ciel lui fit boire quelques gorgées de thé qui eu l'effet de bien la réveiller.

Le plus âgé commença à défaire la robe de chambre de la petite noble mais il fut stoppé.

« Laisse... Je peux me débrouiller. Par contre, tu ferais mieux d'aider Ciel. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton taquin.

« Bien. »

Sebastian tendit sa main à son maître pour le rapprocher tout en arborant un air moqueur, ce qui fit rougir le concerné qui détourna aussitôt le regard et commença à faire la moue.

« Lady Marine, _reprit le brun._ Pour quelle raison n'êtes-vous pas restée dans votre chambre ?

_ Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil... _fit-elle en finissant de retirer son habit de nuit._

_ Pourtant, cela vous arrive moins souvent qu'auparavant.

_ Oui... Mais il faut dire que ces problèmes me reprennent _ces jours-ci_... »

C'est en entendant ces mots que Ciel fut pris d'une exclamation.

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Son majordome, qui venait juste de finir de nouer son ruban, souleva un sourcil à la réaction de son jeune maître.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

_ Heu... O-Oui ! _bafouilla le plus jeune._ Viens Sebastian. Laissons Marine finir de s'habiller, _annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la grande porte._ »

Le brun se releva donc, fit la révérence à la demoiselle et suivit l'adolescent. Marine se retrouva alors seule dans la pièce. Elle finie de lacer ses chaussures et attacha un tour de cou qu'elle portait presque tout les jours.

« Bien sûr... Que c'est un jour _"spécial"_ aujourd'hui... »

* * *

* Non, je ne fais pas de pub ! J'adore tout simplement le Darjeeling de la maison Twinings (l'une des meilleures maisons de thé).

** Imaginez-vous un "Aaaah !" de surprise. Vous en avez déjà émis au moins un dans votre vie non ? =3

* * *

Alors, c'est bien plus long ! Hem... Je suis assez contente de ce premier chapitre. ^^ Surtout que j'avais hâte de le finir ! (Et que je n'avais aucune idée pour la "fin"... u_u' )

Personnellement, le coup du thé qui réveille... Ne marche pas sur moi... Comme le café ! Cela m'endort ! Je suis bizarre je sais ! xD Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

En fait, Marine vient de mon prénom (chuuuut ! C't'un secret !).

Alors, merci de m'avoir lu (et ce n'est point fini !) et review ?

Matta nee !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Surprises ?

**TITRE : **Fantasmagorique

**GENRE : **Romance (yaoi) et humour (avec une touche de drame)

**RATING : **K+ pour l'assassinat du repas ?

**DISCLAIMER : **Encore une fois, Yana-sama est l'autrice de Kuro' et un seul personnage me revient. Vous connaissez la chanson non ?

**NOTE : **Après 11 jours d'absence, je reviens (vous hanter ?) ! J'ai enfin put déposer mes conventions de stage et j'ai commencer mon projet en art ! Mais OSEF je sais u_u Alors, je vous ponds un deuxième chapitre, que j'ai sur ordi depuis quelques jours... (Mais la flemme l'a emporté. Il faut dire que la défense n'était pas très forte ces temps-ci ° 3°) J'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit plus long, il fait 3-4 pages sur works Oo ! Et puis... J'avais un truc marrant en tête mais... Ah oui ! Vous avez déjà vu un gosse qui se plaint qu'il n'y a pas de DBZ dans un stand yaoi ? Et bien, c'est hilarant ! A voir absolument ! MOUHAHAHA %D

Hem... Je vous laisse lire mon "chef-d'œuvre"

* * *

**~Surprises ?~**

Ciel se hâtait dans les couloirs tout en marmonnant.

« Botchan…Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ! »

Le brun fut assez surpris : il n'avait aucune idée de quoi le petit noble pouvait bien parler.

« Je suis confus Monsieur, mais je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.

_ Hum… Certes, cela est possible que tu ne le saches pas. Après tout, elle résidait chez Madame Red. »

Le majordome réfléchit un instant, joignant sa main à son menton.

« Parlez-vous de Lady Marine ? Y a-t-il quelque chose la concernant ?

_ Dis moi Sebastian, nous sommes bien le 12 décembre aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand.

« Aujourd'hui, Marine a 14 ans ! Il faut absolument préparer quelque chose ! »

Ciel était vraiment dans tous ses états, ce sont là les bons mots. Lui qui ne se souciait pas de son propre anniversaire voulait tout faire pour que sa cousine garde de bons souvenirs du sien.

Face à cette attitude, Sebastian ne put retenir un rire taquin.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait ce genre d'évènement aujourd'hui. Je me suis donc permis de commencer les préparatifs avant votre réveil. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. En effet, étant arrivés au niveau des escaliers centraux, il avait put découvrir ces "préparatifs".

Le hall -d'une beauté originelle- était encore plus élégamment agencé : des tissus soyeux recouvraient les murs clairs, les ornements des escaliers avaient été refaits, quand au sol, il était ciré et poncé une nouvelle fois*…

Tout, dans cette entrée, avait été réhabilité.

« Tu n'as pas simplement commencer à ce que je vois…

_ Bien évidemment. Ceci est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

_ … Je suppose que tu as aussi fait en sorte de libérer mon emploi du temps… _soupira l'adolescent._

_ Vos rendez-vous ont été reportés et vos leçons annulées. Cependant, il vous reste encore quelques documents à étudier et à signer.

_ Tch ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'alcôve tandis que Marine, qui était jusqu'à présent restée dans la chambre, sortit de cette dernière, parcouru les immenses couloirs et pénétra dans le bureau de Ciel. Elle s'avança près du secrétaire, en fit le tour en redessinant les bords du doigt et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Cette pièce n'a pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. … Tiens ? »

Une note avait attiré son attention : un calendrier ouvert avec une date entourée.

Elle sourit mélancoliquement en le voyant. La jeune noble ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le passé. Tellement de choses s'étaient enchaînées en 14 ans d'existence ! Mais les meilleures souvenirs restent ceux que Marine avait partagé avec Ciel.

Bien qu'ils ne soient que cousins, ils s'entendent comme frère et sœur.

L'adolescente changea d'expression à cette pensée, son sourire fut plus joyeux et franc.

« Mais… plus rien ne sera comme _avant_… N'est-ce pas… ? »

Elle se releva afin de rejoindre son cher cousin et son fidèle** majordome.

« Cric ! … Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! … Boom ! »

« Aaaaaaah ! »

Ciel, qui venait d'entamer une partie d'échec seul pour se détendre, se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Mais quel bouquant ! Sebastian, arrêtes-moi ce désastre… _siffla-t-il._

_ Bien. »

Sebastian se rendit donc vers la porte, ou plutôt, les sources de ces bruyants problèmes. Quand il fut sur-place, il put découvrir une Maylinn à terre et encerclée par des assiettes brisées, un Finnian, qui, tentant de sauver la bonne, s'était retrouvé avec un morceau de -ô je ne sais quel magnifique- meuble dans les mains et, quand à Bard, il avait tenté de "rôtir" un gibier avec son bijou de lance-flammes. Bien sûr, le brun était habitué à ces "scènes journalières" répétées par nos trois _clowns_ de serviteurs, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir de désespoir.

« Expliquez-moi comment cela est-il arrivé ? _demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique et avec un sourire tout aussi factice._

_ Heu… Heu… E-et bien…, _bégaya Maylinn_, je voulais sortir ces couverts pour ce soir et…

_ J'ai essayé de la rattraper ! _continua le jardinier._ Mais j'ai glissé et j'ai -accidentellement- arraché la porte du buffet… »

Le majordome se tourna ensuite vers le cuisinier qui ne s'était toujours pas fait entendre.

« Alors… Pourquoi cette pauvre viande se retrouve-t-elle carbonisée ?

_ Je m'occupais du repas de ce soir… _hésita-il, la main derrière la tête._ Et comme la cuisine est un art, j'ai testé mon nouvel outil dessus… »

L'homme vêtu de noir eu un rictus d'énervement et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il faisait craquer ses mains.

« Si vous ne savez faire autre chose que de détruire tout ce que vous touchez et entreprenez, je vous prierais de vous tenir tranquilles, _TRANQUILLES_*** ! »

On pouvait entendre des supplications depuis le salon. Ciel soupira de soulagement. Sebastian avait accomplie sa petite mission -il ne faillissait jamais d'ailleurs.

« Ah… Enfin un peu de calme- »

Juste après qu'il eu fini sa phrase, des bras enlacèrent son cou par derrière et une tête se posa sur la sienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu gris et soyeux. Quand le noble se retourna, il fit face à deux magnifiques rubis flamboyants.

« Marine ? Tu as l'air… triste. Tout va bien ?

_ Ce n'est rien, _assura la jeune fille en arborant un sourire ravissant._ Pourrais-je faire une partie avec toi Ciel ?

_ Bien sûr. Ma journée est libre, je peux dons passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Marine lui répondit par un sourire encore plus radieux tout en le remerciant. Ciel rougit légèrement en la voyant si heureuse en ce jour, il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis plus de deux ans… Ils commencèrent donc une partie d'échecs.

Lorsque Sebastian revînt, il fut stupéfait de voir son Maître, habituellement froid, rire et sourire de bon cœur. Cet être était vraiment fascinant et imprévisible. Lady Marine semblait, elle aussi, devenir plus intrigante.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du brun.

« Lady, Botchan, que voudriez-vous pour le déjeuner ?

_ Hum… _l'adolescente réfléchis un court instant._ Je compte sur toi, Sebastian, pour nous offrir un excellent repas !

_ Je suis du même avis. »

Le majordome fut encore une fois surpris. Décidément, ils se ressemblent énormément.

Le plus âgé se rapprocha de Ciel et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Le feu commençait à grimper à ses joues.

« Mais… Que- IMBÉCILE ! _lança le garçon toujours aussi rouge_. »

Ces paroles semblaient ravir à Sebastian.

« Sur ce… »

Il fit la révérence et alla s'affairer au repas de ce midi. Une fois les deux jeunes nobles seuls, l'adolescente demanda à son cousin ce qui avait bien put le faire rougir autant.

« Il m'a juste fait remarquer que je me sens bien en ta compagnie, rien de plus… »

Elle fut amusée par sa réponse, après tout, son visage qui venait juste de reprendre des couleurs normales se teinta à nouveau. Il n'a pas dû tout lui confier.

_« Ils sont donc plus proches qu'il n'y paraît. »_

Ils continuaient de s'amuser jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer…

« L'heure file vite lorsque l'on ne s'ennuie pas !

_ Malheureusement. »

Sebastian était venu les chercher.

Une fois à table, il annonça les plats.

« Au menu de ce midi, je vous ai préparé du lapin cuit au vin accompagné de légumes saisonniers et d'un coulis de fraise des bois. »

Le repas était vraiment appétissant ! Le brun s'était, encore une fois, montré à la hauteur de leur attente.

« Et bien, commença Ciel. Je suis impatient de voir le dessert. »

Marine affirma cette idée tandis que Sebastian mis sa main sur son cœur (1). C'était une sorte de défi qu'il n'allait pas perdre, loin de là !

Le début du repas de passa dans le calme, trop silencieusement même ! Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune adolescent rompit cette absence.

« J'ai encore quelques papiers à remplir. Je ne pourrais dons pas rester longtemps avec toi cet après-midi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave...

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Puisque je te le dis. »

Il n'insista pas plus. Oh ! Et il les signera vite ces fichus dossiers. C'était déjà assez ennuyant de passer des heures dessus, alors quand ces "occupations" tombaient précisément ce jour-ci, cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Vingt minutes se sont écoulées, les deux nobles pouvaient -enfin- passer au dessert.

« Je vous propose un parfait au chocolat et à la vanille glacé ainsi que des biscuits nappés d'une mousse de groseille.

_ Un dessert de grande qualité ! Merci encore Sebastian !

_ C'est la moindre des chose. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un _diable_ de majordome. »

Alors que Ciel entamait le dessert sans faire de remarque, il crut voir la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille changer pendant un instant.

_« J'ai sûrement dû me tromper… »_

* * *

* Il le fait tout le temps, mais il en a rajouter ! Je te veux Sebastiaaaan ! *w*

** J'avais une certaine envie de mettre "sexy", mais je me suis retenue...

*** Pensez à "大人しいく ! 大人しいく !" du premier épisode ;)

(1) En a t-il un ? Personnellement, je le pense .

P.S : Les légendes verbales marchent comme ça (bah oui ça marche, ça court même =P ) : les * vont jusqu'à trois, ensuite, ce sont des chiffres entre parenthèses qui prendront place.

* * *

Pour le coup de l'alcôve, j'en ai eu l'idée en cours de français : ce mot était présent dans un poème que l'on étudiait, et là, y a quelqu'un qui demande « Madame, c'est quoi une alcôve ? », bien sûr, elle répondit « C'est une sorte de salon où on peut emmener les invités. Mais c'est plus pour son amant ou amante ! ». Quand je l'ai entendu dire cela, je me suis dit « Oooooh ! Meeeeerde », mais, finalement c'est ce qu'il me faut 3 Fufufufu~

J'espère que vous avez aimé =3

Ah ! Et je voudrai bien votre avis, cela me décourage quand je ne vois pas de commentaires ou de critiques . Et merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic' en favoris 3

Chao Liu~ Bene vuale !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ces souvenirs first

**TITRE : **Fantasmagorique

**GENRE : **Si je vous dit "Pédobear" ?

**RATING : **K+ pour le "familiarisme" présent ici ?

**DISCLAIMER : **J'ai beau essayer de contacter Yana Toboso afin de la supplier de me léguer son œuvre... Mais en vain ! Ah ! Et pour Marine, elle m'appartient, vous le savez. Mais je l'utiliserai pour d'autres fic' certainement. (Et si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez l'utiliser (je pense pas que vous en ayez besoin, mais ne sait-on jamais ?) en précisant qu'elle est de moi ^^ ) Et sa family aussi est made in moi.

**NOTE : **Maintenant, j'ai péter les scores ! 22 JOURS d'ABSENCE ! MOUHAHAHA ! Vraiment, ごめん！ （＝。＝） (Vive le clavier Jap' . ) J'étais débordée avec les contrôles, le cross et mon projet en arts... Bon bon... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets là un long chapitre (qui durera deux ou trois chapitres) et les j'ai répondu aux reviews ! (Et ouais ! Je vous remercie tellement 3) Et les délires de malade avec mon frère sur la pub explicite de Spontex et l'histoire "crac-crac YOUHOUUUUUUU !"que j'ai conté à deux de mes amies *w* (Une a failli s'étouffer tellement elle riait... u_u )

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser un mot et qui ont mis ma fic' en favorite et en alerte ! 3

Aller ! Good reading my Dears 3

* * *

**~Ces souvenirs... ~first~**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le repas était fini. Ciel s'occupait dès à présent des divers papiers qu'il devait signer.

« Pourquoi suis-je obligé de faire des choses si ennuyantes… _grommela-t-il._ »

Le temps passait drôlement lentement maintenant. Heureusement, l'heure du goûter allait bientôt arriver ! Enfin, elle finirait bien par arriver…

Marine était, quant à elle, allée dans le jardin et cherchait une quelconque occupation.

« Aaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que l'on peut s'ennuyer parfois ! »

Un aboiement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Pluto, le chien démoniaque, gémir face à la porte se situant à l'arrière du manoir. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

« Pluto ! Viens ici ! »

Le chien se rua sur elle.

« Tu arrives à garder des vêtements sur toi à ce que je vois, _fit-elle en lui caressant la tête._

_ Aouh !

_ C'est bien. Mais, dis-moi, pour quelle raison étais-tu resté devant la porte ?

_ …

_ Miaouuu ! »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Pluto, il fixait juste un petit animal au poil noir et aux longues et gracieuses moustaches.

La Noble avait bien vite compris que l'homme-chien* avait encore été frappé par une "crise" de jalousie envers un chat. Et oui ! Sebastian a en horreur les chiens -eux et leur entêtement si disgracieux- mais il adore les félins -et plus particulièrement les chats-, il en est même fasciné !

Le majordome apparut, alors, sur le pas de la porte et se dirigea, sans faire attention aux supplications de Pluto, vers la boule de poils miaulante.

« Tu es temmelent magnifique… Et si douce…

_ Miaaaa ! »

Marine fut attendrie par cette scène. Pluto, lui, ne le voyait pas du même œil et gesticulait dans tous les sens voulant arracher ce "rival" des bras du brun**.

« Alors Pluto, la jalousie te serait-elle montée à la tête ? »

Le chien des Enfers semblait, effectivement, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sebatian comprit bien vite ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire de la Noble.

« Mademoiselle, ainsi, vous m'espionnez ? _plaisanta le brun._

_ Eh ? _fit Marine un peu surprise._ Mais-... Mais, bien sur que non ! Je ne faisait que me détendre dans le jardin ! »

Le majordome laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Et bien, il faut que je te laisse… _soupira-t-il au chat qu'il posa sur le sol._ Lady Marine, pourriez-vous me suivre ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça. Elle savait très bien de quoi le brun allait lui parler et son sourire n'en fut que plus amusé. Ils retournèrent donc, tous deux, dans l'enceinte du manoir. Avant de refermer la porte sur leurs pas, le majordome s'adressa à Pluto :

« Quant à toi, je te prierai de rester bien sagement ici et de me prévenir du retour de Maylinn, Bard et Finny. »

Le chien fut partagé entre le sentiment d'être abandonné par Sebastian et celui d'être fier d'avoir une tâche à accomplir. Le brun guida, ensuite, Marine vers sa chambre.

Pendant le court trajet, seul les pas résonnants se faisaient entendre. La jeune fille fut assez intriguée par ce calme "suspect". Après tout, à cette heure-ci, on entendait habituellement la bonne chantonner en nettoyant quelque chose puis crier de stupeur face à l'énormité qui s'en suivra, le cuisinier chercher des dynamites qui laisseront place à l'explosion d'un pauvre four, et le jardinier rire à pleins poumons et sermonner Pluto qui ne cessera de mettre le feu aux belles rangées d'arbres et aux superbes parterres de fleurs. Conscient du trouble de Marine, le majordome l'informa de la situation.

« J'ai autorisé les autres domestiques à prendre leur après-midi. »

L'adolescente comprenait mieux le pourquoi de ce silence religieux. Cependant, en arrivant dans le couloir supérieur, elle pu apercevoir ce cher M. Tanaka, sirotant son thé et soufflant ses habituels « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! », posté devant une porte. Peut-être gardait-il l'accès à cette pièce ou était-il tout simplement là pour passer le temps ?

Les deux circulèrent devant le bureau de Ciel sans bruit et continuèrent leur ascension pour arriver dans les appartement de la Noble.

Ciel avait déjà bien avancé dans son travail. Il avait étudié vingt-trois dossiers et en avait signés onze. Il ne lui en restait maintenant qu'une bonne quarantaine à voir… Quasiment une heure d'écoulée pour avoir encore trois quart du boulot à se farcir*** ! Mais quelle extraordinaire occupation !

Soudain, alors que le jeune garçon lisait une de ces nombreuses requêtes, il s'arrêta net.

_« C'est étrange… J'ai vraiment cru voir ses yeux changer de teinte… Ils étaient d'une infinie clarté… Un regard argenté… _C'est comme… »

Ciel se remémorait son enfance, leur enfance. Il s'engouffrait dans ces doux et paisibles souvenirs…

_C'était une belle journée d'un hiver enneigé, au réveillon de Noël plus précisément. Ciel venait d'avoir ses quatre ans._

_Ce réveillon était semblable aux quelques précédents : Elizabeth de Midford, accompagnée de ses parents, s'était rendue au manoir des Phantomhive afin de fêter cet évènement en famille entière. Pourtant, au cours de la matinée, alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans le jardin blanchi, une calèche s'était arrêtée devant la demeure._

_Toute l'attention s'était tournée vers cette voiture, personne ne savait qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur._

_La porte s'ouvrit…_

_« Rachel ! »_

_Une jeune femme se rua sur la mère de Ciel et l'embrassa fortement._

_« Rachel ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! »_

_Elle s'écarta et fit face à toutes les personnes présentes. À quelques mètres, un homme se dirigeait aussi vers la petite foule._

_« Quelle est cette nouvelle ? _demanda la Comtesse.

__ Nous venons vivre en Angleterre ! Mais notre manoir est loin d'être fini…_

__ Nous avions pensé rester quelques temps ici, _reprit l'homme qui était maintenant aux côtés de la femme._ »_

_Ils avaient tous deux de magnifiques sourires chaleureux._

_Rachel n'hésita pas et les accueillit à bras ouverts. Puis, le Comte Vincent Phantomhive remarqua deux petites mains agrippées aux jambes de l'homme._

_« Je crois que la petite personne qui se cache timidement va bien s'entendre avec notre Ciel._

__ Mais bien sûr. Allez Marine, dis leur bonjour. »_

_Ciel, qui s'était rapproché à l'entente de son prénom put mieux voir les personnes arrivées il y a peu. La femme était élégante et avait à peu près le même âge et la même taille que sa propre mère. Ses cheveux étaient roux mais leurs reflets d'un blond intense. Ses yeux étaient, quant à eux, très peu ordinaires : ils brûlaient d'un rouge aussi vif que celui de la braise, mais reflétaient pourtant la douceur._

_L'homme, lui, ressemblait beaucoup à son père : grand, mince et ce même bleu gris qui colorait ses cheveux. Son regard, par contre, semblait être le reflet d'une forêt profonde._

_La petite fille nommée Marine s'avança timidement vers ses hôtes._

_« Bonjour, _chuchota-t-elle.

__ Je vous présente notre fille, Marine. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'elle vient ici et elle était bien trop jeune pour se souvenir de sa première venue. Oh ! Et elle a soufflé ses cinq bougies il y a douze jours ! »_

_Alors que les adultes entamaient une grande conversation, la petite Marine de tourna vers Ciel, lui prit la main et lui sourit._

_« Bonjour Ciel ! Maman m'a dit que l'on est cousins. J'espère que l'on va beaaaaauuuucoup s'entendre ! »_

_Ciel avait rougit à ce moment là. La petite fille avait hérité de ses deux parents : des cheveux soyeux d'un bleu gris magnifique et deux grands rubis en guise d'yeux. Mais alors que Marine fit sons sourire encore plus joyeux, ses deux joyaux laissèrent place, pendant un court laps de temps, à deux prunelles argentées réchauffées par de doux sentiments. Le garçon en fut surpris._

_Elizabeth se rua ensuite sur eux et ils jouèrent, dans le lit blanc d'hiver, longtemps…_

C'est ainsi que c'était déroulée leur rencontre… Un cadre tellement différent du présent qu'il en parait irréel et féerique.

Ciel esquissa un léger sourire et se remit à son travail.

* * *

* J'ai englouti Le Combat d'hiver et du coup, il fallait que je le mette *w* C'est vraiment un super livre 3

** Vous trouvez pas que c'est marrant à dire ? "Bras du brun" ° 3°

*** Veuillez m'excuser pour cette expression si familiaire xD Mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! .

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que cette première partie du chapitre 3 vous a plu ^^ Ah ! Et si vous ne savez pas trop où situer cette fific', c'est après qu'ils aient récupéré Pluto dans le village de "fous" et avant l'anniversaire de Ciel, donc avant le fragment d'espoir ! (Je croyais avoir fait un anachronisme mais c'est bon en fait x) ) Ah ! Et j'ai changer la présentation parce que tous les trucs-machins-choses ne faisaient que me compliquer la vie u_u Donc, là c'est plus simple et plus facile à lire =D

Si vous avez des stions-que (questions u_u) n'hésitez pas ;) Reviews ?

Chao chaiou 3


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ces souvenirs second

Alors, j'ai fait le gros de la présentation ! Je ferai le reste pluuuuuus tard ! Mais pas samedi, samedi c'est salon de l'éducation national ! Et ouais, faut que je me prépare à la vie des grand. J'entre au lycée l'année prochaine et, bien que je connais déjà ma future voix (qui n'est autre que le graphisme =D ), il faut que je me renseigne sur ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. ^^ Mais bon, comme OSEF sûrement, je vous présente ce chapitre que j'ai directement tapé ici (bas (jeu de mots à la con... Je l'avoue)) ! Je sais que cela faisait longtemps, mais, comme expliqué dans mon autre fic _**Nec desperationem nec amorem, semper ibi estis**_, j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi (et je me "restaure" avec celui de mon frère). J'ai fait en sorte à ce que ce chapitre en révèle un peu plus sur Marine et qu'il soit assez gai aussi (pas gaY, hein ! xD Enfin, pas encore !). Je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter à la fin de l'anniversaire de cette jeune fille, mais, je continuerai jusqu'à deux jour après l'anniversaire de... CIEL ! Donc, il faudra beaucoup patienter pour avoir ce que vous voulez ;) Enfin, pas trop quand même, j'ai prévu tout ça !

Donc, pour fermer ma - petite - parenthèse, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous annonce qu'il a neigé chez moi~ Je mets cette citation ici parce que, quand je l'ai écrite sur Tête de Livre, je l'ai beeeeaaaaucoup aimé : _"Aujourd'hui, il a neigé dans ma petite contrée~ Même si le froid ne régnait pas en maître, ma peau a pu se délecter de cette douce fraîcheur immaculée."_

Voilà ! Have a good time ;-D

* * *

**~Ces souvenirs... ~second~**

_"Vous savez bien ce que cela signifie..._

__ Cette marque ne s'effacera jamais Sebastian... Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. "_

XXxXxXxxXxXxXX

Marine s'était lourdement assise sur son lit et suivait du regard le majordome, qui sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bagage dans les bras. Intriguée par ce paquet qui lui était apparemment destiné, elle en demanda le contenu au brun qui lui donna un " Vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir " en guise de réponse.

Il posa le fardeau sur le lit et s'assit à son tour.

" Permettez-moi de vous ôter votre tour de cou. "

L'adolescente hocha de la tête, se leva pour se rasseoir sur les genoux de Sebastian*. Elle dégagea sa nuque des mèches grisâtres permettant, ainsi, au brun de défaire les lacets qui joignaient les deux bouts de tissus.

Le vêtement glissa délicatement le long du cou de porcelaine de la Noble, dévoilant une marque à son son côté gauche. Le majordome réarrangea les cheveux de Marine et coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

" Vous êtes vraiment proche de Monsieur, autant sur le niveau caractériel que physique. Il serait possible de le prendre pour votre frère cadet.

_ Je suppose que tu as raison_, fit doucement la fille._ Mais, cela est plutôt étrange que tu m'en parle. "

Sebastian resta interdit. A vrai dire, il voulait en savoir plus sur les Phantomhive, sur Marine et, plus particulièrement, sur Ciel. Il voulait en connaître plus qu'il n'en sait sur cette magnifique âme. Cela, Marine l'avait bien compris. Elle ria doucement de sa claire voix, se releva et, faisant face au brun, elle reprit.

" Mais... Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me demander. "

Elle lui sourit. Sebastian semblait hésiter, chose rare venant de lui ! En voyant cela, l'adolescente se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixait, ensuite, l'immense océan d'azur.

" Ou bien, tu peux le demander à Ciel directement.

_ Je ne me ferai pas prier dans ce cas_, dit le brun en se mettant debout._

_ Mmh...

_ Lady.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous semblez ailleurs. "

En effet, la Noble n'avait pas dévier son regard du ciel. La braise de ses yeux défiait le bleu immaculé. Mais... La lueur de ce feu n'était plus la même...

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son cou, à l'endroit où la marque siégeait.

" Sebastian... Depuis ce jour, ce maudit jour... Je ne serai plus jamais la même. J'ai un souhait que moi seule peut réaliser. "

Le majordome effleura de ses mains le sceau de Marine. Il était semblable au sien, mais, celui-ci avait été tracé au sang. Il n'était donc pas le signe d'un pacte permettant à un démon de sceller une âme humaine**. Les pupilles du brun se rétractèrent et laissaient voir la véritable nature de celui-ci.

"Vous savez bien ce que cela signifie...

_ Cette marque ne s'effacera jamais Sebastian... Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. "

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, soutenant leur regard et rendant l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue. Soudain, Pluto hurla; les trois autres domestiques étaient rentrés.

" Je dois vous laisser quelques instants. J'ai déposé, sur votre lit, de quoi vous changer. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques minutes pour les ajustements. "

Dès qu'il eut fini, il fit la révérence et sortit de la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé. Marine alla donc ouvrir la housse de tissus, qui était posée sur le matelas douillet, pour y découvrir une superbe robe noire sertie de quelques rubans d'un bleu royal et d'une délicate dentelle tantôt rouge, tantôt blanche, qui flottait gracieusement dans l'air***. Cet habit lui rappela de lointains souvenirs. Elle le détailla du regard et sentait la douceur des matériaux sous ses doigts. Puis, prise d'une soudaine fatigue, elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma lentement ses paupières, s'abandonnant aux bras de Morphée.

_Des rires joyeux raisonnaient dans toute la maison. Une famille unie et chaleureuse. Le bonheur puis..._

_Un silence pesant._

_Non._

_Des crépitements, d'abord étouffés puis, de plus en plus denses._

_Du rouge. Ce rouge._

_Je court droit devant moi._

_Un cris._

_J'entre brusquement dans une pièce._

_Un autre rouge._

_Du sang. Non... Non. Non ! Où sont-ils ? Quelqu'un approche._

_Non !_

" Haaaaaa ! "

Marine se réveilla brutalement en un hurlement de peur. Elle haletait.

" Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Vous faisiez un cauchemar. "

Sebastian se tenait à son chevet, l'air inquiet. L'adolescente essaya de reprendre son souffle afin de se détendre. Le majordome posa sa main gantée sur le front de la jeune fille pour vérifier sa température.

" Vous n'avez, apparemment, pas de fièvre. Essayez de ne plus y penser.

_ D'accord... Pourrais-tu... m'apporter un verre... d'eau, s'il-te-plaît (1).

_ Bien entendu. "

Le brun quitta, une nouvelle fois, la chambre et revint, la boisson à la main. Marine pris le récipient et bu à petite gorgée. Sebastian remarqua que la robe était déballée.

" Cet habit vous plaît-il ?

_ Oui... Est-ce Ciel qui l'a choisie ?

_ Effectivement. Monsieur m'a donné le patron de la robe et m'a demander de modifier certaines choses.

_ C'est... à peu près la même que celle de Mère... dit-elle d'une voix très basse.

_ Cette robe serait-elle la cause de votre sommeil agité ?

_ ... "

Apparemment, il avait vu juste. Quand Marine venait d'arriver, toutes ses nuits étaient dérangées par de mauvais rêves. Ciel lui avait, alors, proposé de dormir avec elle afin de l'aider à retrouver un sommeil réparateur, et, les cauchemars venaient, de moins en moins, la hanter. Elle se reposait plus paisiblement, mais, ces temps-ci, tout cela la reprenait. Sebastian qui, de sa nature, pouvait facilement voir ces reflets qui marquent une courte vie humaine, avait réussit à faire le rapprochement entre les souvenirs de la jeune fille et ses troubles nocturnes.

" Il est grand temps d'essayer votre robe Mademoiselle.

_ Mmh... "

Elle se remit debout, aidée par Sebastian, et commença à défaire les boutons de son vêtement. Seulement, ses mains tremblaient énormément.

" Permettez-moi de vous aider. "

Elle arrêta son mouvement et le majordome s'approcha afin de continuer à déboutonner son actuelle robe. Une fois tous les points d'attache séparés, il la retira délicatement du frêle corps de Marine. Elle n'était plus vêtue que de son jupon. Sa peau, d'une douce pâleur, recouvrait sa parfaite silhouette.

_" Comment une similitude pareille peut-elle être possible ? Vraiment... "_

Le brun la rhabilla de la nouvelle tenue, ajusta le corsage, boutonna les manches, noua les rubans et attacha les crochets du col ensembles. Il sortit, ensuite, de sa poche une parure en forme de rose, noire, et avec quelques frou-frous qu'il mit sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Ayant fini de la préparer, il la conduisit devant le miroir où elle put découvrir l'entière beauté de l'ensemble. Tellement de détails avaient été façonnés avec minutie, sur chaque manche, chaque dentelle et même les boutons, ornés d'un magnifique argent, étaient taillés avec précision.

" Vous êtes tout à fait ravissante, Lady Marine.

_ Merci infiniment Sebastian. On voit bien que mes goûts ne te sont pas inconnus.

_ Savoir ce qui fait plaisir à une Lady, telle que vous, est la moindre des choses venant du majordome de la maison Phantomhive. "

Le brun sortit sa montre à gousset et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure. 14h35. Dans un peu moins de deux heures viendra le moment du goûter. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de s'en occuper. Il n'allait tout de même pas manquer cette occasion de connaître un peu plus son cher Maître ! Un majordome n'est pas censé poser des questions indiscrètes vis-à-vis de son employeur, mais il n'est, lui-même, pas un majordome comme les autres ! Autant mettre son "statut" de côté et en profiter !

" Mademoiselle.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'aimerai vous formuler quelques interrogations concernant le jeune Maître. "

Marine avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux. Certes, elle lui avait proposé de se renseigner auprès d'elle, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas que le brun le ferait ! Une fois ce court instant de trouble passé, elle émit un léger rire. Cette situation était tout bonnement amusante.

" Allons Sebastian ! Je ne savais pas que les démons étaient de nature curieuse.

_ Hum... Vueillez pardonner mon insolence. Je n'au-

_ Non, non ! Ce n'était pas un reproche, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je ne faisait que de te taquiner. "

Ce fut au tour du majordome d'ouvrir au plus grand ses paupières. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la plaisanterie ! Il n'était, définitivement, pas dans son état normal et la jeune fille ne pouvait que s'en apercevoir. L'adolescente alla, alors, s'asseoir et invita le brun à la rejoindre, sur une chaise en face d'elle. Une fois installés, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et continua la conversation.

" Alors, que voudrais-tu savoir sur Ciel ?

_ Et bien... Comment était Bot-... Ciel avant...

_ Avant l'incendie ? "

Sebastian acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Marine soupira et se remémora son passé. Un brin de mélancolie s'installa sur les doux traits de son visage.

" J'ai connu Ciel à l'âge de cinq ans, lui, en avait quatre. Il était très enjoué et souriait très souvent. C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir plus aux autres. Sa voix cristalline apaisait vraiment toutes les peurs et tous les esprits. "

Elle ria encore, très légèrement.

" Sa joie de vivre était extrêmement communicative ! La famille Phantomhive vivait dans une union exemplaire. Ah ! Et Ciel était un petit garçon très mignon et tout à fait adorable ! Il a beau avoir grandi, il garde toujours le même visage qu'avant. "

Le majordome écoutait attentivement chaque mot narré par la jeune fille. Il ne voulait en perdre une miette ! Pour lui, ces informations étaient très... importantes ?

" Visiblement, tu as l'air très intéressé par lui et par son vécu. "

Ses paroles avaient tiré Sebastian de sa sorte d'hypnose.

" Et bien, comme vous faisiez souvent des réflexions à propos du changement de Monsieur... "

Une "magnifique" excuse de trouvée ! Le brun perdait, petit à petit, de son assurance et il finit par détourner le regard sur un des pieds du lit. Il pouvait même sentir une certaine chaleur pointer sur ses joues !

_" Je ne rougis pas, quand même ? "_

Il tenta de reprendre son calme et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'attèle à la préparation des douceurs de l'après-midi, sous l'œil ébahi et à la fois ravi de Marine.

_" Décidément, il se conduit bien étrangement aujourd'hui !"_

_" Décidément, je me conduit trop étrangement aujourd'hui... "_

_

* * *

_* Hem... C'est plus pratique pour l'enlever, non ? Et puis, y a rien entre ellos... Ils sont "complices" en quelque sorte. Enfin, vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard ! =D

** Mais qu'est-ce donc, alors ? Vous ne darderez pas à le savoir ;-)

*** Je ferai une illu' de Marine portant cette robe pour que vous la visualisiez mieux.

(1) Oui, elle est polie même envers Sebastian ! Pas comme une certaine personne... xD_  
_

_

* * *

_

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre Sebastian universel qui se met à "paniquer" pour une "futilité" ? Mignon, non ? x3

Ohohoh ! Bavarde comme je suis (intarissable d'après ma mère u_u), je viens vous annoncer (encore !) que le travail en arts pla' que j'ai rendu aujourd'hui (bientôt hier xD) contraste bien avec notre petite saison qui pointe le bout de son nez ! "La forêt, la nuit". Beau n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je vous montrerai ça quand je le récupèrerai =D Et je me suis aussi procurer un jeu de Code Geass complètement débile ! Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime 3 Et j'ai bientôt fini Professeur Layton 3 Vive moi qui fini les jeux en à peine une semaine grand max...

Bon, je crois avoir fait le point sur ma (no)life... Donc, reviewer bien, cela me permet de m'améliorer et de trouver le temps et d'avoir encore plus envi d'écrire ! Car, un écrivain sans lecteur n'est pas un écrivain.

Aller, bisous à tous ! Je ferai une meilleure présentation plus tard 3


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ces souvenirs third

**TITRE : **Fantasmagorique

**GENRE : **Z'avez toujours pas capté ? "Lucile, amour et Rock N' Roll". C'est bon là ? 8D

**RATING : **K

**DISCLAIMER : **Pitié, ne me faites pas me répéter... Je hais l'avouer... u_u

**NOTE : **Je vais parler en toute honnêteté... WTF ? J'ai pas posté depuis des lustres u_u Et tout ce monde qui veux lire la suite... Gomen... J'étais soit occupée, soit en panne d'inspi'... Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, je vous poste une suite ! Je répondrais au reviews plus tard, si j'ai le temps ^^ Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai vu mon amant et ma carotte samedi :hap: Quelle fuckin' bonheur ! Et mon frère nous accompagnait x3 C'était trop génial de se balader avec des oreilles de chat dans le métro xD Bon, OSEF alors je vous laisse avec ma vie ° 3°

Lisez donc bien mes chéris lecteurs que je vais buter si y a pas de reviews 8D Meuh non ! Je plaisante !

* * *

**~Ces souvenirs…~third~**

« Ahlala… Vraiment, je ferai peut-être mieux de voir un médecin… »

Dans la cuisine du manoir, un certain brun ruminait tout en agrémentant le parfait au chocolat de Monsieur, qu'il ne tardait à finir. Son comportement, pour le moins douteux, attisait la curiosité de nos trois commères - de service.

« Dites, commença Bardroy, vous trouvez pas que Sebastian se conduit assez… bizarrement ? »

Maylinn et Finnian acquiescèrent en chœur. À cette réponse, le - pseudo - cuisinier pris sa cigarette en main et inspira profondément.

« Moi je vous l'dis, c'est suspicieux tout ça !

_ Tu ne voulais pas dire "suspect" plutôt ?

_ Euh… Ouais… "Suspect", c'est ça !

_ Si ça se trouve, il ne nous supporte plus ! Il pourrait nous renvoyer ! hurla presque le roux.

_ Oooooh ! M- m- mais ! C'est impossible ! Après tout, i- il nous a laisser la journée de libre pour nous acheter de nouveaux vêtements et nous pré-… »

Un lourd silence s'installait. "Se préparer", mais à quoi ? À vrai dire, le maître d'hôtel ne l'avait pas précisé. La tension se fit de plus en plus lourde et des larmes perlaient aux yeux du jardinier, tandis que la bonne se trémoussait dans tous les sens et que le blond tirait d'un trait sur sa cigarette.

« T'as p't-être raison…

_ Ooooooooaaaaah ! Ce serait terrible ! Il avait déjà été très bon de nous engager !

_ Sebastian-san doit nous détester ! On fait tellement de bêtises depuis qu'on est ici… »

Finny et Maylinn se mirent à pleurer - enfin, à brailler -, tandis que Sebastian préparait le chariot sur lequel il présenterait le goûter, tant attendu, du maître des lieux.

Du côté dudit maître des lieux, les affaires allaient bon train ! Enfin… façon de parler… En effet, Ciel avait passé plus de deux heures sur la paperasse administrative de son industrie. Quelle activité lassante… Mais, étant donné que le petit Comte était monté à la tête de cette entreprise, il était bien obligé d'accomplir son devoir de patron. Si cela aurait été possible, il aurait refusé et passerait ses journées à des choses plus divertissantes, bien évidemment ! C'est donc après un énième soupir qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son pendule. 15h50... 15h50 ! Plus que dix petites minutes et il pourrait enfin prendre son thé et oublier ses devoirs pendant un court moment. Ah… Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces instants, passé en seul compagnie de son major-… Que… Qu'avait-il pensé ? Qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui ? Un démon ? Il rougit légèrement et secoua vivement la tête. Il devait penser à autre chose… Il fut coupé net dans sa recherche par trois coups qui retentirent contre la porte. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sebastian.

« Entre »

Le brun ouvrit donc les battants, tirant délicatement le chariot de présentation. Il referma derrière-lui, se rapprocha du bureau et y déposa les mets silencieusement.

Ciel le fixait curieusement mais le majordome fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué.

« Tu es venu vraiment tôt aujourd'hui ! constata-t-il. »

Le brun ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de verser gracieusement le thé de Ceylan dans la magnifique tasse en porcelaine. L'attitude de ce dernier étonna vivement Ciel. Il décida d'en faire de même et de garder le silence.

_« Il finira bien par parler… Attendons un peu, juste un peu. »_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un mutisme presque religieux… L'adolescent sirotait et dégustait son encas. Quant à Sebastian, et bien, il se remémorait certains faits… En effet, en quittant la cuisine, il avait aperçu Marine admirer l'horizon par une fenêtre. Elle chantait un air triste… Un air accompagné de paroles latines… Un Requiem… Le même que celui qu'elle avait chanté _ce jour- là_… Ce jour où son destin fut scellé. Ce jour où rien n'avait pu être effacé…

_« Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière… Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire cela ?_

__ Oui ! Si c'est la seule possibilité que j'ai pour l'aider, je n'hésiterai pas._

__ Très bien… »_

_Un rire glauque résonna. L'environ se teinta d'ombres. Des plumes virevoltèrent._

_« Requiem aeternam dona eis,Domine et lux perpetuat luceat eis. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luccat eis. »_

Ciel lâcha brusquement sa tasse qui se renversa sur le secrétaire.

« Sebastian ? »

Le majordome sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ?

_ Tu… Tu… pleures ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il porta sa main au niveau de sa joue et y récolta la goutte qui glissait lentement. Il la regardait, déconcerté par l'existence de cette perle d'eau salée. Depuis quand les êtres de son espèce savaient pleurer ? Le jeune Comte n'en était pas moins troublé.

« Pour… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? souffla-t-il.

_ Ce n'est rien. Juste un souvenir… »

Le brun effaça la trace de cette larme d'un revers de manche et sourit au plus jeune comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

« Je vais nettoyer cela, fit-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche de veston. »

L'adolescent ne pouvait que le regarder faire, songeur. De quel souvenir parlait-il ? Était-il concerné ? Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Voulà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! Ou plus même !

J'ai plus trop de trucs à dire, à part que je suis actuellement crevée... Bon, à pluch !

Reviews ? :3


End file.
